<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meet me at the rooftop's edge (at 3 am) by raininthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693101">meet me at the rooftop's edge (at 3 am)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininthesea/pseuds/raininthesea'>raininthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 am, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Mornings, F/F, Late at Night, Rooftops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininthesea/pseuds/raininthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They stayed like that, slow dancing to whatever songs played next, even to the songs that were unfit to slow dance to. </p><p>OR</p><p>We keep running into each other on the rooftop at night, what’s your name?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meet me at the rooftop's edge (at 3 am)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shat this out while tipsy, enjoy. Also, respect other people's pronouns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Asami saw them was after she finished a paper at 4 am. </p><p> </p><p>She stayed up late to finish it despite it having only been assigned a few days before. She liked to get her work done as soon as possible; more time for her to sketch and draw. </p><p> </p><p>After she had finished, she found that she really wasn’t tired at all. She had drunk a few beers earlier to get herself through it (she found that she worked better when she wrote intoxicated and revised sober) and by the time she was done, she had no intentions of sleeping, but also didn’t know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>So, she climbed the stairs to her apartment rooftop, deciding to give it another chance. </p><p> </p><p>(She had only been there a few times before during the day, but it was always too bright and there was always some sort of party going on. Asami absolutely despised social contact; she always embarrassed herself one way or the other.)</p><p> </p><p>She closed the door opening up to the roof behind her quietly and gaped as she took in the sight before her. Her apartment was situated in one of the calmer parts of the city. In fact, the location was one of the main reasons she had signed the lease: it wasn’t too far from her university or anywhere else, but it was peaceful enough for her to get work done without the distractions of her neighbors throwing countless parties. </p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t to say that the view didn’t scream city aesthetic. It was absolutely stunning. Some of the windows from the taller buildings were lit, no doubt from people working overtime for a cruddy job that gave little appreciation. Random lights twinkled in contrast to the dark air, and overhead, Asami could barely make out faint stars through the few wispy clouds. For some reason, it calmed her. Sure, she enjoyed tranquility, but she was still a city girl at heart. She adored the sound of rushing cars and the constant sound of the police siren in the distance coupled with the beeping of trucks. </p><p> </p><p>She spun around to take in the skyline, and spotted someone else sitting to her left, their legs dangling down over the edge. They had dark, uneven shoulder-length hair that was covered mostly with a beanie. A slight breeze caused their shirt to ride up a bit, exposing tanned skin. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Asami would go out of her way to avoid any contact with other people, but for some reason, she found herself walking towards the mystery person. She enunciated her steps, practically stomping her way over to avoid startling them and sending them on their way plummeting to their death.  </p><p> </p><p>She leaned against the ledge next to the person, resting her arms against the rough surface and looked over curiously. It was a girl; she had fittingly blue eyes with a detached expression that contrasted sharply with her messy hair. Her hair was tucked behind her left ear, revealing a tattoo behind her ear of what seemed to be Chinese characters. If anything, she was the true breathtaking view. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Asami berated herself. Why had she assumed that they were female? They could easily be non-binary or something else. It wasn’t her place to assume. </p><p> </p><p>The mystery person didn’t look over or even flinch when Asami settled in next to them. They just kept looking on to the skyline, their hands gripping the edge tightly. Asami forced herself to look away and, for the umptenth time in that single hour, her breath was taken away. </p><p> </p><p>This spot of the roof provided the perfect view of a lazy river that snaked its way throughout the city. The sidewalks that stretched alongside the banks were well lit and reflected upon the water, making it glow warmly. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them stayed there, content to remain anomalies to each other. They didn’t talk and a comfortable silence settled between them. The mystery person made it so easy for Asami to simply exist in the moment; hell it felt like she had known them forever. Not once did they look over at Asami. They only sat there, breathing in and out. </p><p> </p><p>In due time, Asami began to grow sleepy. She didn’t have any classes that day and figured she could just sleep in. She looked over at her companion once again, wondering if she should say anything to them. In the end, she walked away wordlessly, not wanting to destroy the perfect bubble of peace. </p><hr/><p>The second time Asami saw them was at a party that someone from the floor above was throwing. Her roommate, Opal, had begged her to go with her and she had given in, figuring that she could slip away after a little while. </p><p> </p><p>She dressed simply: a minimalist hoodie with some well-fitting black jeans. She really wasn’t looking to meet anyone. Only to please her roommate and to swipe some free drinks. </p><p> </p><p>Asami winced as they approached the apartment. Music was pumping and she could hear it from the end of the hall. Lights flashed from underneath the crack of the door, and she gulped as they went in. </p><p> </p><p>They were met with sweaty bodies all crammed together into a tiny space. Asami wormed her way through to the kitchen and poured herself a drink while Opal ran off in search of a possible hookup. </p><p> </p><p>Sipping her beverage, she looked around and immediately drew out a familiar figure, standing off to the corner of the room. She looked on in curiosity as she recognized the mystery person from the rooftop. </p><p> </p><p>They looked tense but expressionless, and much like Asami, looked like they would much rather be anywhere but there. They locked gazes, and the mystery person abruptly pushed their way through the crowd to the door and left. </p><p> </p><p>Asami blinked. <em> What just happened? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Throwing her drink off somewhere random, she chased after them out and down the hall to the stairwell, where they were frantically climbing up, a good two flights ahead of Asami.</p><p> </p><p>Asami panted as she reached the top, pushing her way through the heavy door that separated the stairs and the roof. Looking around, she saw the mystery person in the same spot as they had been when Asami had first seen them.  </p><p> </p><p>She slowly walked over and leaned against the ledge, studying their face. They sat rigidly, but still, their face remained as stoic as ever. Once again, they didn’t talk throughout the hours they were on the roof that night.</p><hr/><p>It started becoming a daily occurrence. The next night after, Asami had gone up the roof to clear her head from a stressful day, only to find the mystery person dutifully in their same spot. After that, Asami started going up the roof every night, specifically at 3 am. </p><p> </p><p>(Once, she had gone up at 12, only to find herself up there alone. She didn’t mind. A few hours later, at 3, the mystery person appeared and claimed their spot on the ledge silently. </p><p> </p><p>Another time, Asami had accidentally fallen asleep one night and didn’t go up to the roof. She started setting an alarm to remind her. )</p><p> </p><p>They never talked. </p><hr/><p>Asami groaned. It was 2:37 am and she was sitting in her room, which was only lit by her laptop. She had yet to finish her lab report, but she found it difficult to focus. Checking the time, she decided to go up the roof early, discreetly smiling to herself.<br/><br/>It was cold and she jammed her hands into her sweatpant pockets, jumping from one foot to the other. A little while later, she heard the door snap open and close. Asami turned and was taken back with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>The mystery person had a blanket folded and tucked between their arm and body. Their hands held a bottle of water and a steamy cup of what she assumed to be coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Their hair was adorably ruffled and despite the cold, they were wearing a plain shirt and shorts.</p><p> </p><p>They walked over and set the bottle of water on the ledge, and after a second, offered the cup to Asami. Asami took it hesitantly, unsure of what to do with it. <em> Is it for me, or do they just want me to hold it?  </em></p><p> </p><p>She watched curiously as they unfurled the blanket and then slowly moved to drape it around Asami. Satisfied, their eyes gleamed and they jumped up to sit at their spot, except they sat facing Asami instead of the skyline. She noted when a small corner of their mouth quirked up ever so slightly, gone in the next second. </p><p> </p><p>They reached for the water bottle and drank from it deeply and watched Asami as she stood there. They tilted their head, and she got the message. Slowly, she raised the cup to her lips and took a sip of the drink, sighing appreciatively as soon as she did. Asami wasn’t sure how much creamer or sugar there was in the coffee, but she really didn’t care. It was good and it was hot and she was cold; that was all she needed to know. </p><p> </p><p>She took a few more sips and set the cup down on the ledge, drawing the blanket against her tighter. They stayed like that for the rest of their time there, staring at each other until it got too cold for Asami to handle even with the blanket and drink. </p><hr/><p>They still didn’t speak to each other. </p><p>As Asami laid on her bed throughout the day, she thought of the mystery person. Gathered from what little she knew, she figured that they: </p><ol>
<li>Didn’t get cold.</li>
<li>Were very reserved and quiet. </li>
<li>Lived in her apartment building. </li>
<li>Were definitely very, very cute. </li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Asami wondered if they ever slept. </p><hr/><p>The next night, or rather early morning, Asami was met with yet another surprise. </p><p> </p><p>The mystery person was sitting facing away from the skyline with a gorgeous guitar nestled in their arms. Asami watched as they carefully plucked the strings, drawing gloriously crafted melody out. </p><p> </p><p>There was a blanket folded next to them and they paused for a second to point at it. Asami smiled and took the blanket to wrap it around herself. Satisfied, they resumed playing. </p><p> </p><p>It was a gentle but sad tune that repeated, and Asami found herself humming along. The melody changed a few times, but Asami always caught on. The tune was always sad. So, so sad. </p><p> </p><p>She observed their face as they played. This was the closest to any emotion she had seen them wear yet: their eyes were closed, but their expression hinted at contentment. She watched as the corner of their mouth would lilt up slightly at times, only for them to return to falling flat. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they snapped open their eyes and stopped playing to check their phone. They ran their free hand through their hair, causing their beanie to fall off. </p><p> </p><p>(Impossibly, instead of falling off the ledge and down into the unknown, the beanie dropped down to the side with an ungraceful <em> whump </em>.) </p><p> </p><p>Asami stood in a daze as they hurriedly stood up and walked away with their guitar, leaving the beanie behind. She clutched the blanket and reached out for the beanie. Tentatively, she held it up to her face and took in a breath. </p><p> </p><p>It smelled like sea salt and sweat mixed with cheap conditioner and shampoo. Maybe the salt smell was actually coming from the sweat. Asami wasn’t sure, but she found herself hooked. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled the supple material between her fingers and eventually came across the tag. There was a name neatly printed on it, and Asami was barely able to make it out through the dim lighting that came from the skyline. </p><p> </p><p>“Korra.” </p><hr/><p>The next night, Asami automatically started to head up to the roof at the usual time, clutching the dropped beanie with her. She could hear the telltale signs of music through the door and curiously pushed her way out. </p><p> </p><p>The rooftop was dimly lit as always from the single light that was above the door and from the city lights. Korra was at their usual spot, but once again, they sat facing away from the edge. There was a small speaker next to them that let out gentle song, songs that Asami in all her teenage angst would have loved. </p><p> </p><p>When Korra saw her, she could have sworn that their eyes lit up. Making her way over slowly, Asami held out the beanie, offering it back to Korra. </p><p> </p><p>Korra rubbed their chin with a hand and simply watched Asami. After a few moments, they jumped down from their perch and took the beanie and moved to stand behind Asami, where they snugly fit the beanie over Asami’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Then, they turned Asami around and as the song changed to a slower one, they took her hands and led them to loop around their shoulders. They placed their own hands lightly on Asami’s waist with a feather’s touch and slowly, the two of them began to sway, never once breaking the gaze from each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Asami noted how she stood a few inches taller than Korra. It was sweet, to be incredibly honest. Almost hesitantly, she inched her head forward to rest her forehead against Korra’s, waiting for any sign that she should back off. There was no sign, and thus she closed her eyes promptly. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that, slow dancing to whatever songs played next, even to the songs that were unfit to slow dance to. </p><hr/><p>Asami didn’t want to admit it, but she could easily fall in love with Korra. There was something about them that she couldn’t place her finger on. They had yet to exchange their first words, but being around Korra made her feel seen. There was no air of judgement or disappointment. Just the two of them existing in their nighttime rooftop world, detached from everything and everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>Asami’s bed was messy and the addition of two new blankets from Korra made it feel homely. She loved sleeping with the blankets; they made her feel warm and even though the smell was rapidly fading, it enveloped her everytime she slept. </p><p> </p><p>A sketchbook was open and sat upon her desk. She was working on something new: it was a simple pencil sketch of the rooftop with a figure sitting to the side, their eyes closed and hair and clothes swept by the slight breeze. At the top of the paper, she had written the words “Do you ever sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Conveniently, Opal chose that exact moment to walk into her room unannounced. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” she whined. “You’re always sleeping or somewhere else.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled. “Sorry Op, but I’m a busy woman.” </p><p> </p><p>Opal strode over to the desk and gazed thoughtfully at the sketch that Asami was working on. “Who’s that?”<br/><br/></p><p>Asami chewed on her lower lip. “No one,” she lied. </p><p> </p><p>Opal furrowed her eyebrows. “Bullshit.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I keep noticing you leaving home at specifically 2:50 am and then you come back hours later, looking like some love-struck puppy. Is that where you guys keep meeting up? The roof? What’s her name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Their,” Asami corrected. “Well, actually, I don’t know their pronouns. We’ve uh, never talked before. But we meet up every night and we just, I don’t know, sit there.”</p><p> </p><p>Opal raised a single eyebrow. “So you meet someone every night, on the roof, and you guys don’t even talk. You know, honestly, I’m not surprised. You always like the weird ones.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Asami protested. “Korra’s not weird. I dunno, I really like them and I kinda like the fact that we haven’t talked to each other yet. Leaves me wanting more, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Opal only smirked and walked away, muttering under her breath. Something about Asami needing to get laid soon. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard that!” Asami called after her. Sighing, she checked the time. 1:49 am. </p><p> </p><p>She spent the rest of her time before going up the roof cleaning up her sketch. On the back of the page where it was blank, she wrote, “Do you ever talk?”</p><p> </p><p>At 2:50 am, Asami promptly made her way up the roof, ignoring Opal’s commentary as she left the apartment. For some reason, she felt like something was off. She felt like something was going to happen and she was unsure if it excited her or made her uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>Asami wore Korra’s beanie, reveling at how comfortable and secure it was. She had stuck the drawing she had finished earlier into her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Korra was sitting at the usual spot as always. A bottle of water and another cup of coffee sat next to them, and they turned when they heard the door closing. They offered the coffee, which Asami took gratefully, and watched as she practically inhaled half the cup in one go. </p><p> </p><p>Asami dug her hand into her pocket and took out the drawing, handing it over to them. They unfolded it, and Asami cracked a small smile when she heard them draw in a sharp breath. </p><p> </p><p>Korra looked up from the drawing and at Asami, biting their lip. Their eyebrows were furrowed, and there was a confused look in their eyes, as if they were mentally debating something. Asami gestured for them to flip the paper over, which they did, and waited nervously as they read what she had written. </p><p> </p><p>Again, they looked up, with the same expression from before. Seemingly making up their mind, they stuck the drawing into their own pocket and drank from the water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>They smiled softly as they sighed. “Yes, I talk, and yes, I do indeed sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>Their voice was raspy and deep and somehow smooth all the while, and in all honesty, it was plainly hot. Asami could feel her face heating up slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Th-that’s uh… Good to know? We’ve never uh… had a proper introduction,” Asami stammered. She held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Asami. Nice to meet you.” </p><p> </p><p>Korra looked at her for a few minutes, an unreadable look in their eyes, and Asami could feel herself begin to deflate. She would do anything to hear Korra’s voice again. Korra turned so that they faced the city, and patted the space next to them, an invitation for Asami to join them on the ledge. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Asami. I’m Korra.” </p><hr/><p>The nights following their first exchange of words was nothing short of amazing. Korra’s voice was, well, as described before, hot. But it was so much more than that at the same time. Sometimes their words flowed smoothly, and other times they would take several minutes to respond, and when they did, the words would sound pained and forced. There was always an underlying depth of <em> something </em>, but Asami couldn’t figure out what it was. </p><p> </p><p>Still, nevertheless, she held onto every word that Korra spoke to her. </p><p> </p><p>(“Can I ask you a question?” Asami had asked one night, as she leaned against the ledge. Korra stood next to her instead of sitting and cocked their head. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>Asami took a second to form her words carefully. “What are your pronouns? Because in my mind I keep referring to you as they/them/their, and I uh, just want to be sure?” Asami mentally slapped herself at how awkward she was sounding. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” </p><p> </p><p>She saw Korra turn their head from the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to meet Korra’s stare. There was a touched expression within their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Korra let out a small chuckle. “My pronouns are she slash her,” she paused, as if to think about her next words. “Thank you for asking, by the way. I guess I should ask you, what are your pronouns?” </p><p> </p><p>“My pronouns are she slash her, too.” Asami smiled at Korra, relieved that she had cleared that part of Korra up. </p><p> </p><p>Korra smiled back. That was another thing that she had been doing lately — smiling. Even if they were sad and small, it was still something, and Asami memorized every one of them. </p><p> </p><p>“And, if you must know, I’m bisexual.” Korra threw her a wink and then turned to gaze outwards upon the city. Asami unsuccessfully forced a blush down.)</p><p> </p><p>They talked and slowly, the gaps of silence that once existed between them faded away. Silence turned into words, and Asami found conversation with Korra enjoyable. Unlike any other social interaction, Korra was… easy. She wasn’t the simplest person to read, sure, but Asami felt like she could be a hundred percent honest with Korra, even though she knew that Korra was still holding back sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>They still met up on the roof at 3 am. Korra still brought Asami coffee cups and blankets, and Asami started bringing her sketchbook to fill it with more Korra, wearing the beanie everytime. </p><p> </p><p>They learned each other through silence and through words; they even exchanged phone numbers. Asami found out that Korra ate pizza with a fork and knife and attended the same university as her and she lived in an apartment by herself and she wanted to become a music producer. She was thoughtful and sweet, but still reserved. Korra found out that Asami wanted to become an artist but was still studying computer science to please her parents and that she loved spicy foods and practically survived off of caffeine tablets and coffee. </p><p> </p><p>They learned each other through silence and they had finally spoken.</p><hr/><p>Asami should have known that it wouldn’t have lasted. Korra had started to draw into herself, talking and smiling less and less. She resumed her aloof expression from when they first met, but Asami knew better than to bug her about it. The silence rose and in the end, Asami did all the talking for the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>It was 3 am and Asami had finished all of her uni work for the week, a rare occurrence. She stood waiting on the rooftop and shivered as the cold night air bit her. She fixed the beanie on her head and stuck her hands into her pockets. </p><p> </p><p>She waited for hours. Korra didn’t show. </p><hr/><p>“I’m worried about her,” Asami frowned. “I haven’t seen her in a week.” </p><p> </p><p>Opal chewed on her pizza and rolled her eyes. “Asami, sweetheart, maybe she’s just busy and started sleeping during the night, as you should be doing.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami frowned again. “But we’ve seen each other every night for the past two months. I’m worried about her.” </p><p> </p><p>Korra had stopped showing at the rooftop and Asami hadn’t seen her. She tried asking around for Korra’s apartment number, but that information was kept confidential and everyone else in the building barely knew who she was. She had even texted and called Korra relentlessly, but gave up after the first two days. </p><p> </p><p>Opal took notice of the war raging inside Asami’s head. “She’ll come back, just give her time.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami sighed. “Okay.” </p><hr/><p>Korra didn’t come back. Asami still went up to the rooftop at 3 am every night, hoping to catch a glimpse of choppy hair or a flash of blue eyes, or even just hear the sound of the heavy door that led to the stairwell slamming shut behind her. It was dead silence, but it wasn’t the silence that she had shared with Korra before. It was suffocating. A few weeks later, Asami began to feel like she was drowning.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird, really. She had only known Korra for approximately three months, but she could barely imagine life without her. This girl that had been conveniently placed in front of her, so close yet so out of reach. </p><p> </p><p>Asami desperately wanted to know what was going on in Korra’s mind. Korra had smiled before, but her eyes always remained guarded. Emotion rarely clouded her eyes. Her damn, blue eyes. Those eyes that looked like they could see right through her, and those eyes that commanded so much power. </p><p> </p><p>Life carried on. Asami went to her classes, got good grades, went to the occasional party accompanied by Opal, and she still went up to the roof every night at 3 am. </p><p> </p><p>This went on for another month, and it was starting to frustrate Asami. She had known Korra for four months, and Korra had been absent for two of them. She wanted to scream. </p><hr/><p>It was raining. Correction: it was pouring. Asami was on the rooftop, sitting on the ledge where Korra used to sit. Her legs dangled down and the first raindrop had landed on her head. </p><p> </p><p>She found that she didn’t mind it at all. She scooched back and drew her legs to her chest and hugged herself. Her first teardrop landed on her knee. </p><p> </p><p>Asami couldn’t explain why she was crying. Maybe it was the loneliness she felt, or the helplessness from simply not knowing if Korra was okay. Opal had tried to get her to meet other people, but she stubbornly refused. She wanted Korra. </p><p> </p><p>Her chest heaved and she opened her mouth to let out sobs and to desperately gasp in breaths. She stayed there for what felt like hours, all bunched up and crying and shivering in the rain, letting the cold seep into her bones. </p><p> </p><p>Someone sat next to her and opened an umbrella. They held it up so that it covered Asami, shielding her from the raindrops that had begun to sting her cheeks painfully. Asami drew in a shaky breath and found that she couldn’t bring herself to look up. She heard a gentle murmur but she couldn’t make out what the person had said over the roaring in her ears. </p><p> </p><p>They led her off the ledge and slipped her arm around their neck, supporting her weight. Together, they staggered over to the stairwell. The umbrella had been unceremoniously thrown off somewhere random and they gathered Asami into their arms, carrying her bridal style down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Asami knew that she should have at least checked to see who it was. For all she knew, it could have been a serial killer. But she was so <em> tired </em> and this mystery person was so warm and there was something so familiar and comfortable about them. </p><p> </p><p>She let them carry her and fell asleep. </p><hr/><p>Asami woke up in her own bed. She was cocooned inside a mess of blankets (how did she have so many blankets?) and there was a cup of steaming coffee next to her on her nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>She laid there, allowing the almost overbearing heat to surround her as she recalled the memories from the night before. She had stayed out in the rain and someone had brought her back to her apartment. Normally, she would assume that it had been Opal, but Opal had gone to the club last night. </p><p> </p><p>She struggled out of bed, only to find herself in a new change of dry clothes. Whoever had brought her in had changed her, and Asami wasn’t quite sure of how she felt about that. She stumbled into her bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Asami prepped herself enough to look somewhat presentable and walked out of her room, into the living space conjoined with a kitchen. There were two people sitting on the kitchen counter, their backs facing Asami. She recognized one of them as Opal. The other person wore a shirt that hung loosely off of them. They had shaggy shoulder length hair, as if they had trimmed it themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been really worried about you, you know?” Opal murmured. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I’m here now.” Their voice was deep and raspy and so, so hot. Asami smiled despite the confusion swimming around her head. <em> Korra </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Opal slapped Korra lightly. “I don’t know you, but Asami really likes you. If you <em> ever </em> do anything like that again I will shove your teeth down your own throat.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami chuckled. Opal was sweetly protective sometimes, and other times it made for great comedic relief. </p><p> </p><p>Opal and Korra turned at the sound and Asami was presented with a very different version of Korra than she was used to. Her eyes were slightly sunken and her cheeks were hollow. Her blue eyes somehow seemed less blue and her clothes hung off of her frame, as if she had lost weight. Overall, she looked terrible, but to Asami, there wasn’t any way she’d rather have her. </p><p> </p><p>“Korra,” Asami breathed. </p><p> </p><p>Opal looked between them slowly. “I’m gonna go over to Bolin’s; don’t do anything funky while I’m gone.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami smiled at her, grateful for the space that Opal was providing. And with that, it was just her and Korra left. </p><p> </p><p>Korra started slowly walking over, looking every part unsure of what she was doing. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Asami had flung herself at her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders, noting down how Korra tensed up. After a few moments, Korra snaked her arms around Asami’s waist and drew her closer. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that, rocking each other slowly as they simply just held each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the <em> fuck </em> have you been?” Asami’s demand came out muffled. Her head was buried in Korra’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Korra rubbed her back. “I uh… I went through some stuff. I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami drew back to study Korra’s face, still keeping her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “Are you okay? Have you been okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Korra pursed her lips and she visibly gulped. They studied each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m better now.” Her response came out pained and forced. “Also, uh, I don’t know if you still have a fever, but you should still go lie down.”</p><p><br/><br/>Asami let Korra lead her back to her bed and as she laid down, she spotted her clothes from last night in a wet heap by the corner of her room. </p><p> </p><p>Korra followed her gaze and her face turned red. “I didn’t change you, I swear. Opal did it. Not me. I was getting more blankets for you while she changed your clothes.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami rolled her eyes. “How’d you know which apartment was mine?” </p><p> </p><p>Korra sat at the foot of her bed and she looked down, playing with the hem of her shorts. “You texted me like two months ago. With your apartment number. And you said if I needed anything you would be waiting. So yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>She looked up and her expression took away every coherent thought that Asami had managed to gather. Korra’s face was twisted with so much pain and her eyes looked every bit apologetic. It was the most emotion that Asami had ever seen from Korra, period. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I really am sorry,” Korra struggled and she looked down again. “I uh…” Her voice broke off, and she fiddled with her shirt for a good few minutes. “I sorta had a mental breakdown, I guess you could put it. I’m better now, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Asami sat up, reached over to grab Korra’s hand, and dragged her down with her so that Korra collapsed on top of Asami. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here now.” </p><p> </p><p>Korra stiffened and then relaxed, settling her head upon Asami’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too.” </p><hr/><p>Things got better after that. Korra went up to the roof again at 3 am every night, and they talked about whatever. She talked little about what had happened to her in the two months that she was gone, and Asami wondered if she would ever trust her completely. Korra brought her coffee cups and blankets. Asami brought her water bottles and random sketches. </p><p> </p><p>Korra still drew into herself sometimes. She would go mute and an invisible wall would go up between them. Her eyes would become guarded and her shoulders would square. It reminded Asami of when she had first met Korra. </p><p> </p><p>But every time it happened, Asami would reach out for her hand and would run her thumb over Korra’s knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>And with the coming of summer, Korra let her guard down and they were inseparable. Her eyes shone and she grinned carelessly.</p><p> </p><p>(The first time Korra truly smiled was a time that Asami could never forget. </p><p> </p><p>They were dancing to music that was playing from Korra’s speakers and Korra grinned crookedly at her. Asami wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Korra’s smile started to drop when she noticed Asami’s lack of response. </p><p> </p><p>“You smiled,” Asami stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Korra chuckled amusedly. “Yes, I did.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami pressed her forehead against Korra’s. “I like your smile. It’s you.” </p><p> </p><p>Korra looked at her with earnest eyes. “Well then, I guess I’ll smile more for you.”) </p><p> </p><p>Opal would never admit it, but Asami knew that she liked Korra. Korra started coming over to their apartment more often and sometimes Asami and Korra would head up to the roof together. Opal joined them once. She didn’t like it much. Said she felt like she was intruding into Asami and Korra’s special place. </p><p> </p><p>And in a way, it was true. The roof <em> was </em> their special place. They had made it theirs. It was the one place they could both nerd about certain bands together, the one place where they could just go silent and quietly appreciate each other’s presence, the one place where they could just be themselves around each other. It was their own two-person world that existed just for them. </p><p> </p><p>(“When are you going to ask her out?” Opal asked, after Korra left their apartment one time. </p><p> </p><p>Asami choked on her tea, a drink she had taken a liking to after Korra made her try it. “What do you mean?”<br/><br/>Opal exaggerated her eye roll. “Asami, the whole three hours Korra was here, you guys were practically conjoined together and making googly eyes at each other. You guys are definitely into each other. Why not just make it official?” </p><p> </p><p>“What about you and Bolin?” Asami pointed out. “You guys have been best friends since forever and have been hooking up since the beginning of the year. And you guys are definitely in love. What’s stopping you guys?” </p><p> </p><p>Opal blushed furiously. “You do <em> not </em> get to change the subject. And just for the record, we are official. Since last Friday.” She pouted. “Now what about you and Korra? What’s stopping you?” </p><p> </p><p>Asami sipped her tea. “I don’t know. I guess I don’t want to push her? I mean, everything’s great right now. I don’t want to accidentally make her uncomfortable and ruin it. I’ve already seen what happens if something happens to her and I don’t exactly want a repeat of that.” </p><p> </p><p>Opal frowned and squished Asami’s cheeks, rubbing them this way and that. “You guys are such idiots. I can’t believe I call you two my friends.”) </p><p> </p><p>After that, Asami took note of some of the smaller things. Like how Korra would hum softly into her neck when they held each other, how she would always first touch Asami’s waist oh so gently at first to wait and see if Asami was uncomfortable before completely wrapping her arms around Asami, how she would absentmindedly grab Asami’s hand and play with it when they talked, how her eyes would sparkle when she spoke animatedly of something she was passionate about (usually a new music artist she discovered). </p><p> </p><p>There were bigger gestures she noticed too, of course. Ever since they started regularly texting again, Korra had started to send pictures of anything from the sunset through her window to a single croc in the street gutter that she found funny. Sometimes it was selfies and Asami would secretly save those. </p><p> </p><p>Asami sighed and laid on her bed. Led lights strobed around her and she hugged several blankets that all smelled like Korra. She was definitely in love with Korra and nothing could change that. </p><hr/><p>Asami and Korra were sitting next to each other on the ledge, their hands splayed out next to each other but not quite touching. The speaker was playing soft jazz. </p><p> </p><p>Asami looked down. She wanted to hold Korra’s hand, but wasn’t sure if she would be crossing a line. Sure, they had held each other’s hands before, but for some reason, she was nervous about it now. </p><p> </p><p>She saw Korra turn to look at her, but she kept her gaze down at their hands. Korra placed her own hand over Asami’s, making Asami look up. There was a flash of something through Korra’s eyes. She looked insanely beautiful. Her eyes were bright, her hair was stylishly messy, and her lips were slightly parted. Oh god, her fucking lips. They looked so soft and Asami desperately wanted to know just how soft they were.  </p><p> </p><p>The tension between them was thick; Asami could physically feel it. She knew Korra could feel it, too. Instead, Asami laid her head on Korra’s shoulder, flipping her palm over so that she could lace their fingers together. Korra kissed her forehead as the song on the speaker suddenly changed to some sort of indie love song. </p><p> </p><p>Korra stood up and jumped down from the ledge, pulling Asami with her. </p><p> </p><p>“Korra, what-” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and just dance with me, Asami.” Korra flashed her a grin before she started jumping around, not quite dancing. She was a massive ball of adorable energy. Asami only smiled adoringly and joined Korra, the two of them jumping around to the music, not giving a care to anyone else in the world. </p><hr/><p>K (14:45): <em> Hey, don’t come up to the roof until I tell you to.  </em></p><p>A (14:46): <em> Why?  </em></p><p>K (14:46): <em>It’s a surprise.</em> </p><p>A (14:47): <em> Do I need to prepare anything? </em></p><p>K (14:47): <em> Just bring yourself.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Asami groaned and threw her phone somewhere on the couch, almost hitting Opal who was watching Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>Opal raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been shunned from going up to the roof,” Asami whined. “Just for a bit, and apparently it’s a surprise, but still.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami sat next to Opal, who cuddled her immediately. “You are the most unpatient person ever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Opal, I think that’s the wrong word.” </p><p> </p><p>“Unpatient, impatient. What the fuck ever, I really don’t care. Now cuddle me back.” </p><p> </p><p>The two of them snuggled closer together and watched some random cooking show that Opal watched only because some of the chefs were hot, and her phone pinged a little while later. </p><p> </p><p>K (15:14): <em> You can come up now. Don’t bring Opal. I know she’s reading this. </em></p><p> </p><p>“She is so mean, oh my god.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami rolled her eyes and kissed Opal’s cheek. “I mean, she wasn’t wrong. You were reading it. Now be good and don’t trash the apartment.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m always good!” </p><hr/><p>Asami stood behind the door. She was nervous. Was this a good surprise or a bad surprise? <em> Well, only one way to find out. </em> </p><p> </p><p>She pushed the door open and drew in a sharp breath. </p><p> </p><p>There were fairy lights somehow sparsely strung overhead, giving off a warm glow. A speaker played out a lofi radio that was mixed with someone playing guitar. The night air was warm and cars rushed along on the streets below. A police siren wailed off in the distance. It was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>She spun around in a slow circle, taking it all in. The fairy lights weren’t too bright, but that gave it more charm. She spotted Korra in her usual spot, playing guitar. She wore a simple black hoodie and black jeans and she had never looked any better. </p><p> </p><p>Asami noted down the picnic blanket that was on the floor next to Korra, filled with plates of cheeses and breads and fruits and bottles of champagne and more blankets. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you set this up?” Asami laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Korra looked up from her guitar and grinned. “Yeah, do you like it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Korra, I love it! This must have taken you so long.” </p><p> </p><p>Korra set down her guitar on a stand to the side and stood up while shrugging. “It didn’t take that long. I just had to set up some bare canopy frames and string the lights on that. I’m glad you lik- er, love it.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami only stood in awe at the woman before her. “You did all this… for me? Why?” </p><p> </p><p>Korra shrugged again. She took out a phone, tapped something for a second, then threw it onto the picnic blanket. The song changed to one that Asami recognized; it was one of the first songs that Korra had played for her on her guitar. </p><p> </p><p>Korra took her hand and led her to a more open area and looped Asami’s arms around her neck while snaking her own arms around Asami’s waist. “Dance with me.” </p><p> </p><p>They slow danced, pressing their foreheads together and closing their eyes, but still, they didn’t stop swaying. After the song ended, it changed to another song that Asami recognized from the night Korra first played guitar. They kept dancing. </p><p> </p><p>“I did do it for you,” Korra said softly. Asami opened her eyes to find Korra already looking at her. She spared a second to flit her gaze over to Korra’s lips before fleeting back to her eyes. She watched as Korra did the same. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them unconsciously leaned forward and met each other in the middle. Korra was in every way as soft as Asami had imagined she would be. She tasted like sea salt and mint and Asami never loved the taste of something more. They kissed each other slowly, taking as much time as they needed to memorize the touch and taste of each other. They had all the time in the world and it had all led up to this. </p><p> </p><p>“As for why,” Korra paused when they parted. “Well, it’s quite simple. As for why, it’s because I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Asami pressed her forehead against Korra’s, and they stayed like that for a good moment before Korra led her over to the picnic blanket, gesturing for her to sit down next to her. Instead, Asami laid down and rested her head in Korra’s lap, sighing in contentment as Korra ran her hand through Asami’s hair, gently messing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Korra.” Asami eventually spoke. “I love you so goddamn much.” </p><p> </p><p>They wasted the rest of the night away, dancing and talking and stealing more kisses. When the sun started to rise, they shared a blanket and sat on the edge and watched it in intimate silence. </p><p> </p><p>They had finally talked and they had made it. The night was still theirs, but they no longer feared the broken serenity of day. </p><p> </p><p>When the sun rose, they rose to meet it, together.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The two songs at the end that Korra and Asami dance to are Lord Huron - The Night We Met (specifically this link because the thumbnail was a main source of inspiration: https://youtu.be/Tm__bTka2FM) and Joji - Slow Dancing in the Dark (https://youtu.be/3KOASsnMC3U). </p><p>Please feel free to leave any criticism, and follow me on tumblr @raininthesea for more writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>